Maybe Camping Isn't So Bad
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe share a tent… things happen.


Beca wasn't sure how she ended up in the woods with no technology and in a tent with Chloe Beale, the object of her sexual frustration.. oh wait, yes she did. Aubrey. Aubrey had thought it'd be a great way to form a team bond. She had initially said no but Chloe had turned those blue eyes on her making it hard for her to say no.

"This is stupid," Beca blurted out as she shifted in her sleeping bag, not able to find a comfortable position.

Chloe chuckled at the grumpy brunette. "I had fun."

"What's so fun about bugs, no technology and sleeping on the ground?" Beca huffed.

"Spending time together," Chloe offered. "You know, if your sleeping bag isn't comfortable, you can share mine."

Beca was surprised by the offer and quickly stopped moving around in the sleeping bag. "No, it's good. I'm good. Everything's good."

"It's fine. I don't mind sharing," Chloe continued as she unzipped her sleeping bag. "Come on. Get over here."

Beca mentally kicked herself for not being able to lay still. Sharing a tent with Chloe would no doubt drive her insane. She slipped out of the bag and hesitantly moved over to Chloe. "Are you sure? This looks a little small."

"You're tiny. We'll both fit," Chloe said.

Beca got into the bag and her heart hammered in her chest as her bare legs came in contact with Chloe's. Surprisingly, the sleeping bag was more roomy than she thought it would be. It wasn't, however, roomy enough to keep her body away from Chloe's.

"Why are you so tense?" Chloe asked, amused.

"I hate the woods," Beca lied. Well, it wasn't a lie. She did hate the woods but that wasn't the reason she was tense at the moment. "What if a bear comes?"

"We're safe," Chloe promised her. "Let's get some sleep." Chloe cuddled up to Beca and closed her eyes.

The feeling of Chloe's breath against her neck and her arms around her waist was not the way to help Beca sleep. Chloe shifted, causing her crotch to push into Beca's ass and the brunette's eyes widened at the action. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep.

Minutes passed and Beca knew Chloe had fallen asleep from her steady breathing. She was about to follow her into slumber when she heard Chloe moan softly. She ignored it at first, thinking she was just hearing things but the moan came again accompanied by Chloe grinding into her.

Beca's heart stammered in her chest and she took a deep breath. She needed to get out of this sleeping bag without waking Chloe. She carefully began to unzip the bag and she thought she was almost free of the torture but then she heard Chloe's speak.

"What are you doing?"

"I just… um… I'm… I'm going back to my sleeping bag," Beca said.

Chloe frowned but Beca couldn't see it in the darkness of the tent. "Why?"

"Because…" Beca didn't want to tell Chloe the truth but she couldn't think of a good lie. "You, um… you moaned in your sleep and kind of… pushed your hips into my ass so I figured I should move."

"Oh," was Chloe's only response.

"Yeah," Beca said. "You don't have to be embarrassed or anything. I didn't mind it… I mean, not in the way you'd think. Wait, I uh…"

"In what way did it bother you?" Chloe asked, curiously.

Beca couldn't believe this was happening right now. "Um…"

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's hip. "The truth… please."

Beca really wanted a bear to arrive right about now to save her from this conversation and she waited a few seconds to see if her wish would come true.

"Beca," Chloe prodded. "Tell me."

Beca took a deep breath and let her words out in one breath. "Ilikeyoualotanditdrivesmecrazy."

Chloe smiled at the rushed out words. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Beca said, nervously. She felt as if she was suffocating in the tent after her confession.

"I was dreaming about you," Chloe admitted.

Beca stopped breathing at the confession and when she realized it, she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Do you want to know what my dream was about?" Chloe asked.

"S-sure," Beca responded.

"You were touching me… it was amazing. I think about it all the time… you fucking me."

"I'm dreaming," Beca said, aloud. "This is a dream… or I've officially gone insane."

Chloe chuckled lightly. "This is no dream," she assured her. "Do you want to feel how wet you make me, Beca?"

"God, yes," Beca breathed out.

Chloe took Beca's hand and guided it down to her shorts. Beca slipped her hand down them and wasted no time rubbing Chloe. Chloe moaned at feeling Beca's fingers on her.

"Shh," Beca said before applying more pressure. She was sure this wasn't what Aubrey had planned when she told them they needed to bond more and she definitely didn't want everyone to hear what was going on in the tent. She continued to rub and tug at Chloe's clit, capturing the redhead's low moan into a kiss.

Chloe broke the kiss to let out a gasp as Beca worked her fingers even faster. She latched her lips onto the brunette's neck and began to suck on her pulse point.

Beca pulled her hand from Chloe's clit and began to get out of the bag. "I don't want you to get off like that. Get out of there."

Chloe wasted no time getting out of the sleeping bag. Her clit was throbbing and she needed Beca to take care of her. Beca made out Chloe's form from the little light that the moonlight allowed and pulled off the redhead's shirt and shorts.

Chloe tugged at Beca's shirt. "Off."

Beca pulled off her shirt and shorts as well before guiding Chloe onto her back. She kissed Chloe passionately before trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. She spent a few minutes sucking and licking at them before continuing her trail of kisses down to Chloe's stomach.

Chloe couldn't wait any longer. She pushed Beca down by the shoulders and bit her lower lip as the brunette took one long lick up her folds. "Fuck," she breathed out quietly.

Beca smirked and did it again before taking the throbbing clit into her mouth.

The sound of Beca's lips and tongue as she sucked and licked her, turned Chloe on to no end. The redhead tangled her fingers into Beca's hair and bucked her hips into her mouth. Beca changed her tactic, slowly pushing her tongue into Chloe and moaning at the redhead's walls tightening around her tongue.

Beca reached between her own legs and began to rub herself as she tongue fucked Chloe. After a few seconds of that, she pulled away and moved back up the girl's body, kissing her as if her life depended on it.

Chloe spread her legs wider and Beca reached between them to spread Chloe's lips before placing their clits together.

A loud moan escaped Chloe followed by a low groan as Beca rocked into her. "Yes!" Chloe whispered loudly, moving her hips in time with Beca's thrusts. She placed her hand on Beca's back and scratched her nails down it as she tried to stay quiet.

Beca could tell Chloe was close and increased her actions. Chloe's breaths were coming out in shorts gasp and just as she was about to come, Beca moved her hand up to cover the redhead's mouth to muffle the loud cry of pleasure.

Once she pulled her hand away, Beca went back to thrusting against Chloe in order to reach her own orgasm.

"Shit, Beca," Chloe groaned as her already sensitive clit received more pleasure.

"So close," Beca gasped out as she continued to rub her clit against Chloe's.

Chloe brought her hand up to her mouth to try to keep herself quiet. The pleasure was becoming unbearable but she wanted Beca to reach her climax as well. Chloe's hand flew from her mouth and clenched Beca's ass as the brunette moved even faster against her. "Ohmygod, Beca."

Beca's orgasm ripped through her and as her hips bucked into Chloe, the brunette felt a gush of liquid hit her against her stomach.

"Fuck." Chloe twitched every few seconds as she came down from her high. "That's… that's never happened before."

Beca was breathing heavily against Chloe's neck and waited until her breathing returned to normal before speaking. "That was hot. _You_ are hot."

Chloe pulled Beca up and kissed her hard. "You're amazing. I'm glad I talked Aubrey into letting me have a tent alone with you."

Beca laughed. "Did you plan to seduce me?"

"Maybe," Chloe said.

"So does this mean you like me back?" Beca asked, voice full of hope.

Chloe kissed Beca. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Just making sure," Beca said. "Let's get to sleep."

Chloe and Beca returned to the sleeping bag.

"I fucking love camping," Beca muttered before she and Chloe fell asleep.


End file.
